VISION
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: It was no gift...it was a vile curse, but for this one time, she was glad to have had such a vision. A boy no older than herself, entrapped in vines, becoming one with nature, and one with spirits...she saw a child...and a choice. What will come of her vision...


**VISION**

**Summary: It was no gift...it was a vile curse, but for this one time, she was glad to have had such a vision. A boy no older than herself, entrapped in vines, becoming one with nature, and one with spirits...she saw a child...and a choice. What will come of her vision...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Hao**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_...light filters through the trees and leaves of the forest, a stone carved throne centered in a forest surrounded by a blinding light stood out among all else. A flash of light followed the image as a boy appeared in the throne, vines wrapping and entwining around the boys wrists, arms, and neck as if to hold him up from falling forward in his rest. A cloak, khaki in color, fell around his waist and draped his legs much like a blanket, revealing the vines which had wrapped firmly around his waist and chest._

_Light flashed again and the boy was gone. The throne sat shrouded in light once more, the cracks of years and ages passing were made obvious by the shadows that seemed to run along the sides and edges of the throne._

_The light flashed again and she caught sight of the boy once more, his hair fell down past his elbows. She wasn't quite sure as to how long it was exactly as it was hidden behind the cloak._

_Can you see me?_

_She watched the scene flash before her again as he vanished once again, leaving the throne empty once more. The voice was ghostly, echoing throughout her head as she stared at the vacant throne._

_Find me_

_...Free...me..._

**-x-x-x-**

Blue eyes snapped open and black hair flared as a young thirteen year old shot forward in bed. "...whoa." A hand ran through the messy black locks before brushing away the sweat that ran along her brow. "That was weird."

"Kagome, are you up?"

She turned as a head peered through the doorway. "Yes Ma'am."

"Then go help Sango and Miroku gather the smaller ones for breakfast."

"Yes Ma'am." Kagome pulled herself out of bed and made her way to an old dresser where she was quick to dress in a plain white dress that tied in the back and fell an inch above her knees. Her hair was wild and untamable in their waves as it fell down past her elbows and moved with each step she made. Her eyes were cobalt blue in color and hypnotic in gaze. The image of a boy flashed in her mind and she gasped and stumbled into the dresser in her surprise. "...a vision...?"

A question she always had to ask herself, for if she wasn't careful, she might confuse a dream with a vision. Nearly eight years ago, she learned of her unique ability, when she witnessed her parents' death a week before they died. Being taken from her home by the police, she was taken to Tokyo Orphanage where she has been watching kids come and go since. No one wanted a child who could talk with the dead, or see into the future, or...thought that she could. That's right, no one believed her...and if she proved it, they became frightened of her.

People say it all the time, 'don't make up stories' and 'don't lie', but when you prove your _stories_ and _lies_ true...they flee. Some of the kids believed her, and this included her two closest friends.

Sango Taijiya was born from a family line of Exorcists, while Miroku Hoshi was raised on a shrine as a Holy Monk. The others were just normal kids who believed she wasn't lying and wasn't afraid of her.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

_Brown hair, vines moved to tighten around the boy._

The image in her head vanished quickly enough, but it was strange. She didn't even know where this place was! A hand shook her shoulder and she looked to see Miroku looking curiously at her. "Miroku..."

"Hey, I asked if you were alright. Are you?"

"Oh, uh...yeah, I guess so."

Miroku nodded, "I'll take care of the kids with Sango; you go and get some rest. You look pale."

Kagome frowned, running the back of her hand over her forehead; she whipped away some more sweat and sighed. "Yeah..." The flashes were wearing her out, perhaps this was a vision, and perhaps a little sleep would help her find out more.

**-x-x-x-**

_Flashes of light, not formed naturally from the sun, flared dangerously around her. Where she was, she didn't know. The sharp sound of metal against metal echoed through the forest and she followed the war cries that were near the battle sounds tearing through the forest. She found the sounds to be located towards what she guessed was the center of the forest and found a group of people fighting. Suddenly, she was being pulled up and the ground grew distant, the land started to become more like a map than an actual place._

"_I know this place..."_

_Her eyes moved and followed the shape that was made through distance before she was once again woken._

**-x-x-x-**

"...Ah!" She stared in shock at the big brown eyes looking at her curiously, sitting on top of her on the bed. "Oh...Kohaku...where is Sango?" She closed her eyes, so much for more sleep.

"Down stairs. Said to wake you up."

"Kohaku! Koha-ah...damn, I'm too late."

Kagome laughed as Miroku bowed apologetically to her. "It's fine."

Kohaku, four years old, looked curiously between the two. "Did wrong?"

"No, you did good. Um, go downstairs and help your sister, I need to talk with Miroku, so I'll be down soon."

He nodded and jumped off of the bed before racing downstairs to help Sango.

"...what did you see?"

Kagome gave a small smiled to her friend, "I need to go find someone...I need to find a way to get there."

"...where?"

"Himalaya Mountains."

She watched his eyes widen, it was a shock, surely, but even more surprising would be her finding a way to get there without the help of an adult.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one! I hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
